1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a geometric data correction method through which an offset between geometric data elements as created by a CAD system or the like can be corrected automatically, as well as to a system employing this method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When graphics elements that should originally be interconnected in graphics as created by a CAD system become separated from each other owing to a computer calculation error or as the result of human error, it is necessary to redraw the graphics elements because they cannot be traced automatically as at the time of closed-loop creation. Since this offset is extremely small, it is very difficult to visually ascertain the locations that should be corrected. Moreover, graphics elements that should be corrected are fairly numerous and correcting them requires an enormous amount of time.
Though there are systems having a correction function for connecting separated graphics elements, these systems merely determine the point of intersection between graphics elements and adopts this position as the point of connection. As a result, it is impossible to deal with cases in which a point of intersection cannot be calculated.